Crosstown
by BlkByrd
Summary: Crossover with CSI: LV-HoratioCatherine, multiple pairings. When two young people create havok in Las Vegas, and then in Miami, the teams must meet up to catch the criminals.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _No profit is made from this work._

**Authour's Notes:** _This is a work in progress, and currently we have about four chapters. This will start in Las Vegas, but will take place mostly in Miami._

* * *

It was a still, cold, hard rainy night for Las Vegas

It was a still, cold, hard rainy night for Las Vegas. Bright, yet somehow dim, lights danced through the pouring water from the skies to the ground. Catherine's boots sunk into the thick mud with a sloshing sound, Nick and Sofia's sloshing rearing behind her. They approached the liquor store relatively quickly, trying their best not to get soaked with slightly warm rain. The window in the front of the store was cracked, a small sized bullet penetrating through it, they noted. The lights were dim in the store, small pints of water made it inside as they all walked into the tiny building. Most things on the shelves seemed to be untouched and the cashiers counter looked clean as a fickle. Catherine thought this to be strange, usually when they were called out to liquor stores it was a small robbery and things were a mess and the cashiers counters was smashed with glass, blood usually trickling down to the floor and small scatters of money strewn on the counter. Sofia spotted Brass and made a small glance at Nick, her look portrayed words unspoken.

He nodded slightly at her as she made her way carefully over to him. Nick walked to the other side of the store as Catherine continued on in the opposite direction, the cashiers counter. She gingerly looked over the counter to find nothing but solid cleanliness. Her face depicted a small frown, something wasn't adding up. Her eyes continued on to the aisle to the side of the counter. She furrowed her brows in concentration, held her small flashlight to every can and bottle, looking for anything at all that might be out of place. She found nothing.

Sofia had just finished talking to her fellow boss and close friend when she heard a small, muffled sound from the back of the store. Her hand immediately went to her hip were her holster was on complete instinct. Nick had been wandering over to their direction when he noticed her action, and then, he too heard the muffled sound.

He signaled to Catherine and she swiftly walked over to them, her steps slightly cautious, but only so of possible evidence. Sofia started toward the back, Brass close on her heels followed by Nick and lastly, Catherine. A fairly small door lead to a narrow hallway and at the end of the dark lit and damp hall was a lone door. Another muffled sound was heard. Sofia sped up her pace and Brass took on a look of both hesitation and determination. They were silent. Sofia slowly reached for the handle, her gun ready in her hand just in case. The door swung open and all four were ready for whatever lay before them. They expected a dead body, a killer with a gun or knife, even a bomb, but they weren't expecting a small, huddled together man with petite glasses shivering a startled with frightened eyes. He took a deep breath of relief as he spotted their badges. They all lowered their weapons and Sofia quickly helped the poor man up. He wiped his clammy hands on the front legs on his pants and pushed his glasses up further his nose.

"Sir, are you the owner of this store?" Brass asked with authority.

The man nodded rapidly and his glasses slumped back down his nose. Brass nodded quickly and led the man back to the front of the store.

"Alright Sir, I'm gonna have my two CSI's take you outside and checked out by the paramedics and I would appreciate it if you would come down to the station with us and tell us what happened."

The man just nodded with a bob of his head and Catherine and Nick led him outside and into the rain. Catherine and Nick both took one of his arms and led him hastily toward a large car. The man shivered slightly as the hard rain trickled down his small nose and the two CSI's hurried him into the vehicle. Catherine sat beside him briefly and covered him with a thick flannel blanket.

"May I ask your name Sir?"

He nodded while bundling himself into the blanket.

"Gregory Heap ma'am and thank you for getting me out of there." He said kindly.

Catherine smiled at him genuinely, giving him a pat on the shoulder before she got up to move to the front seat.

They drove off in silence and left Brass and Sofia to the scene.

Sofia walked back to the front of the store, looking for anything at all that would make this crime make sense. She waved her flashlight down a small and narrow path directly in front of the hole in the glass window. She was about to move along, but a tiny glint of metal shone into her eye as the flashlights rays hit something. She walked carefully over to the small space, a little gap in between the cashiers counter and a candy rack. She skillfully knelt down and to her luck a small gold shell casing was wedged in between the small space.

She smiled in victory.

Catherine and Nick soon took care of Gregory; processed his clothes, took his statement, and sat him in front of a sketch artist to see if he could recall anything about the perpetrators.

It was dawning on late when Sofia returned to the lab, bullet casing in a small evidence bag, and a few other collections. It may have not been a lot, but at least they had something, and, Gregory.

* * *

_Leave us a review and tell us what you think! Next chapter will take place in Miami. :)_

_x_

_Lani & Byrd_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _No profit is being made by this work._

**A/N:**_ We'd like to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter and we're very glad you're interested!_

* * *

The Miami air was thick with humidity. Though, nothing about this was strange to any Miami native. Waves of heat were visible across streets and parking lots as the bright sun cast its glow. However, on this day the air was thick with something more than humidity. Fire trucks and ambulances flew down streets, their cacophonous roar announcing that something or someone needed to be saved. Clouds of smoke billowed toward the heavens as two homes burned side by side. Firefighters worked quickly to extinguish the flames burdening both houses.

Spectators had gathered just outside of the perimeter in awe at the destruction the blaze had caused. The house further to the left was severely damaged to the neighboring home. There were no injuries, but one fatality.

With slow strides, Horatio Caine walked up the driveway of the lesser burned home. The blue painted house was flaking in most places and black soot covered just about everything else. Upon entering the living room, Horatio saw Calleigh already taking pictures of the scene. Her long blonde hair was in a high ponytail this morning, most likely due to the heat. It had been quite some time since he'd seen her with her hair up and he smiled at the new occurrence. He then turned, and looked down to see Alexx kneeling on the floor next to the young victim, her face hidden by hair and her eyes silent.

Detective Frank Tripp's heavy footsteps broke the silence of the room.

Taking off his sunglasses, Horatio addressed him. "Frank?"

"The school ID says the vic's name is Vincent Montonio."

Horatio nodded. "Alexx?"

She didn't even look up. "I'm thinking blunt force trauma, Horatio."

Alexx turned the victim's head to the side, carefully, with her long, slender fingers. His head was soaked with blood, both dry and wet. Alexx shook her head in sadness. She waved the coroners over to collect the body, closing up her kit as she did so.

As he looked up, Horatio saw three different blood spatter patterns standing out against the eggshell white ceiling.

Calleigh bright green eyes followed her boss' gaze. "First hit's free."

"So he was hit four times..." Horatio stated. "Alexx?"

"I'll know more at post." Alexx responded as she followed the two coroners out of the ashy home.

A companionable silence enveloped the room again. Only footsteps and the camera's shutter were heard. Most of the fire had been contained to the kitchen and not the living room, which, for the most part, left the crime scene uncontaminated. Horatio stood just inside the kitchen, taking the whole room in. The window above the sink had shattered and the stove looked like a bomb had gone off inside. Taking a closer look at the kitchen tile, Horatio noticed a burn pattern.

"Accelerant marks." Calleigh observed from behind him. "The fire started in here?"

"That's what it looks like." Horatio nodded. "So…the fire was either started to cover up a murder…"

"…or the fire led to the murder." She finished for him.

* * *

_Please review for us! We'd love to know what you think!_

_x_

_Lani & Byrd_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _We still don't own._

**A/N:** _Thank you again to everyone who's reviewed! We really appreciate it._

* * *

"So, Gregory, why don't you tell us what happened?" Sofia questioned Gregory as they sat in the interrogation room, Nick next to her, Gregory seated in front of the two.

Gregory sipped from a bottle of water, nodded and then answered.

"I was doing the regular; mindin' my own business, when these two people came in. They were fightin' I could tell, but I don't know what about. I do know one was a girl, the other was a boy.

"I tried keeping a good eye on 'em, 'cause that boy looked mighty suspicious. The two of 'em slipped to the back, so I followed them. When I got to the back the boy had the girl locked up in his arms, and not in an intimate way Detective," he reassured.

Sofia nodded.

"Then what happened Gregory?"

"Well I broke him apart from her a' course, the poor young lady was gaspin' fer air. He started yellin' and I made my way back to my counter to call you good people when I heard him runnin' after me and the girl was yellin'.

He started gettin' all crazy and threatening and all, then up and shot the winder. The girl screamed and was 'a crying and yelling at him, but he didn't wanna listen. He ran outta that store so fast and the girl was left there with me. She looked scared and then she went on and told me she was gonna tie me up.

"'Course I didn't believe her at first but she had this look on her face Miss, and so I followed her. She tied me up in the back and left me there."

Gregory finished his recount with a solemn nod and stared at Sofia and Nick. Nick looked perplexed, while Sofia frowned.

"So what you're saying, Gregory is that you let this girl tie you up and leave you alone willingly?" she asked.

He paused before answering, and then gave a small nod of his head to Sofia.

"Well, I woulda rather been tied up in a room then out there. I mean, what if that boy came back? I have grandchildren Miss."

Nick smiled tightly and turned to look at Sofia's soft face.

"Well, Mr. Heap I think we're done here. Why don't you go out there and I'll have one of our officers drive you home?"

They all stood, Sofia and Nick shaking Gregory's hand as he walked out of the room and down the hall. Sofia watched as a young officer led Gregory down and out of the station.

Nick turned to Sofia.

"You think we should keep an eye on 'em?"

Sofia shrugged.

"I'll leave that up to Brass. Meanwhile, why don't you come with me to go see if Hodges has something for us?"

Nick chuckled as Sofia led him out, a smile on his face.

* * *

_You know the drill! Thank you for reading,_

_x_

_Lani and Byrd_


End file.
